stormguarddiscordrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Polish Civil War
The Polish Civil War is a Civil War between the Government of Kactus Farm and various opposition parties that have united under Ludowe Wojsko Polskie w opozycji do gospodarstwa Kactus. The several groups are comprised of Policja Państwo Polskie, Polska Partia Komunistyczna and Polska Partia Anarchistyczna. This was a result of Kactus Farm's failure to actually govern the nation. Prelude to War The first signs of weakness in the Kactus Farm Government were shown when Kactus Farm failed to respond to the Drug Dealers that were being sent into the nation by Rip. Kactus Farm made a single blotched attempt at attacking them before giving up. Eventually, two cities were destroyed in riots by crazed, drug addicted polish people. The cities were wiped off the map entirely and razed to the ground. The populace emigrated to other Polish Cities and the borders were reduced. After that, Paradise sent in Airborne Divisions to extort the currency from civilians. Rip ended of ciphering the money to himself and once again, the Kactus Farm Government did nothing about this. This was worsened when Paradise, Rip and Walrusia began settling up tolls in the nation that profited them after realizing that Kactus Farm did nothing about the foreign influences affecting his nation. After several more months of Kactus Farm doing nothing about the country being desecrated, the militia that were once loyal to Kactus Farm rose up under their own flag. Ludowe Wojsko Polskie w opozycji do gospodarstwa Kactus became the united opposition group. Under it were three main groups. Policja Państwo Polskie became the most numerous, wanting a police state in response to the lack of any federal involvement in the country. Polska Partia Komunistyczna was the second most numerous, believing that the Kactus Farm Government was involved in all activities, which they believed that Kactus Farm was using the money for more nuclear weapons. Finally. Polska Partia Anarchistyczna was a party that adapted to the lack of culture and wanted total anarchy. All 3 of these forces quickly began organizing themselves with various amounts of equipment that was available on the polish market. They became an organized but not uniform force. Despite the lack of uniform, they were most certainly a powerful military force that had some outdated equipment but some of the best polish equipment available. All in all, they became the most dangerous threat Kactus Farm had ever faced in the matter of hours. The War The War quickly expanded to Kolbuszowa before the battle had even begun and ended up causing the Syrian Civil War as Syria was a polish puppet. A Fascist Party and even ISIS spread to the reaches of the eastern colony. After constant battling throughout the streets, many Kactus Farm cities were entirely destroyed. Kactus Farm couldn't handle the pressure and gave up. Then afterwards, Finland used over 6000 ballistic missiles to wipe every city off the map. In the end, over 7 million people died and the state of Kactus Farm was reduced to nothing.